New Titan Or New Foe?
by Queen's Watchdog
Summary: The titans spot a girl with Slade, but is the leader getting the wrong impression? Her powers could help the titans, and once Robin clears his head, offeres her a spot on the team, but is she who she seems to be? Rob x OC
1. Chapter 1

Jade ran. As fast as she could, trying to escape the criminal mastermind following her. She was running low on breath and needed to stop, but fear wouldn't let her. Jade's eyes widened as she noticed an alley way not far from where she was, a smile appeared on her face, showing that she was relived. She ran into it and leaned against the wall, begging for breath.

"Hello child,"

Her head snapped towards the direction that the voice came and there he was. Slade. This guy was everywhere!

"You cannot out run me, Jade,"

"I can try!"

Jade shot her hand out and a gust of wind caught Slade off guard, he was thrown back and the girl continued running. The alley way seemed endless, the way she wanted and needed it to be. He was after her for some reason, a reason she didn't know. Jade rolled up the sleeves on her dark blue shirt which matched the black jeans and converse. Two samurai swords were in cases which hung from her back. Quickly she skidded to a hault once she realised that there was a wall at the end of the path, one that was causing alot of problems.

"Awww come on!" Jade complained.

Her mid waist black hair blew in the breeze and her blue eyes scanned for a way out of this maze. She turned around, only to come face to face with the villain who had been chasing her all this time. He started to move closer as she backed up, regretting it as she felt her back hit the wall. The man glared at the innocent girl.

"I do not like being fooled,"

Jade went to punch him but he grabbed her wrist. She swung her other hand towards the side of his mask but he caught it . Slade twisted Jade's arms into an uncomfortable position that made pain shoot up to her shoulders.

"Let. Me. Go!"

A deep and low chuckle echoed off of the cinderblock walls. But was soon silenced.

"Teen Titans go!"

Looking up the wall she noticed a misplaced traffic light above her. But from his catchphrase she recognised him. Robin. Leader of the Jump city protectors. A blue laser suddenly shot the man who had been chasing her in the side and he disappeared.

"Starfire, check if the girl's ok. Raven, see if you can spot Slade from the sky, Beast boy go with Cyborg in the T-Car, I'll be on my motor cycle, Go!"

Jade looked around, confused about all the action that was going on infront of her eyes. Suddenly a red headed girl landed infront of her looking concerned.

"Are you ok? Did Slade do any of the damage? What is your name?" She questioned.

"Ummm, im fine, no and Jade,"

"I am Starfire, that man is not nice and I was just making sure that he did no damage," Starfire exaplined.

Jade had already gotten the picture that he wasn't nice, but she didn't want to be rude so just nodded in response.

"Follow me, I shall take you to my friends,"

Star flipped out a communicator.

"Robin, calling Robin. Have you found Slade?"

His face suddenly popped up on the mini screen.

"No, he completely vanished, report back to Titans Tower," Robin instructed and then the commincation was cut off.

"Take my hand and I shall fly us back to Titans Tower where my friends can help,"

Jade just looked at the girl, not thinking of saying anything else. Starfire extended a hand clearly waiting for her to accept it. Her eyes stared at the hand, wondering whether she should go with the super hero, or remain running through the streets when the man could come back. Like the black spikey haired boy said, he had completely vanished. But that didn't mean he was gone. A sigh escaped her mouth and she placed her hand in the Tamaranian's. Suddenly her feet were removed from the ground and before she knew it, Jade was hovering over Jump City.

* * *

><p>"Booya! I won again Green bean, now ya'll have to wear that bunny suit tomorrow. Remember, the one that Mother Mae Eye made you,"<p>

"Too bad dude, I don't have it anymore!"

"Really?"

Raven walked into the main room, a bunny suit encased with black magic floating beside her. She raised an eye brow at his failed attempt of a lie. Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck nervously and an anime sweat dropped.

"Heh heh- i can explain!"

"Greetings friends! I have returned with my new friend, Jade,"

Jade released her grip on Star's hand and plopped back onto the floor. She looked around at the new surroundings. Wow, nice place they have. Several curious looks were directed towards her.

"Hi," She smiled a little.

Their looks didn't change. These guys looked like she had just robbed the bank. Jade looked at the four people but the one that gave her the spooks was the girl with purple hair. She was giving a death glare. But out of no where the green guy smiled.

"Yo dude! Im Beastboy! Do you like video games?"

Jade looked at him quizzically.

"I'v, never played one," She admitted.

"Whats your name again?" Robin asked

"Jade,"

"Nice to meet you Jade, can you come with me for a minute, we need to talk,"

She felt a little unsure about his question but followed him out of the door. They walked down a large hallway and she wandered into a room once Robin held the door open. It was a giant silver room which had only a table and chair inside. The door was suddenly closed and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Who are you and why were you with Slade?" The boy blunder demanded.

Was he serious? Jade narrowed her eyes and got one of her arms free from Robin's grasp. She lifter her arm and punched him in the face, watching as he toppled off to the side, banging into the metal table. Jade got up by back flipping and returning to standing position just in time as Robin threw martial arts at her. He threw a kick at her and Jade's knuckle connected with his steep toed boot. She grabbed his foot and pushed him back so he fell onto the ground. Before he could get up something sharp was pointed towards his neck. Jade had a samurai sword in hand, unafraid to use it.

"Why did you attack me?" She demanded.

"Your working for Slade,"

Jade placed her sword back in its case as she saw what was wrong with his impression.

"Actually i was running from hi-"

Robin was up in a flash and grabbed her wrists. He pressed them onto the steel table where built in hand cuffs were **(1)**. He closed the top of the cuffs which held Jade captive.

"I want answers,"

**(1) I didn't know how to explain it but the table is the one from the start of Trouble In Tokyo with Robin and the pink and blue villain.**

**(A/N: I hope you liked chapter 1, please R&R, and chapter 2 should be up soon :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Im back! And this is chapter 2 (yay) i hope you like it and here are the replies to the reviews)**

_The Mighty One: Thank you for the review it really made my day. It was very detailed and really inspired me for this chapter :)_

**_Dhallhenn: Lol. Your comment made me laugh and im actually still laughing, thank you :D_**

_On with the story1_

* * *

><p>"There's no answers that i can give you!" Jade insisted.<p>

They had been sitting in the same room for hours, Robin kept pestering her and throwing questions her way and if he didn't get an answer, he would not be a very happy bunny. His fists were clenched and his mask was narrowed. He was leaning against the table, intimidating Jade.

"Why are you lying! You are hiding something from me and I intend to find out what it is and im not leaving this room until i get answer!"

His fist slammed down on the table making Jade flinch. This guy was mad! Suddenly a knock at the door inturrupted his demands. Raven walked into the room slowly approaching the Boy Crazy.

"The guys have gone out to get pizza and Star Fire want's to talk to you about something,"

"I can't, im not finished with finding answers," He spoke.

Jade suddenly became angry and wind that wasn't there started to pick up. Fast.

"I. Told you! I. Have nothing. TO HIDE!"

The cuffs that held her hands captive suddenly snapped open and the girl got up from her seat. Raven was clutching her hood, making sure it stayed on while Robin was trying hard not to fall over. Remember, trying. Jade approached the boy on the ground and gave an evil smirk. But was suddenly tackled by a cloaked figure. Black magic encased the girl and the wind slowed down to a halt.

"What's going on?" Raven demanded.

"He keeps asking me these stupid questions and saying im hiding something but im not! I was running away from Slade, not planning anything with him! Im one of the good guys!"

Raven lowered the girl to the ground and helped Robin up. His eyes went wide.

"Why did you let her go?" He yelled.

"She's telling the truth,"

Raven tapped her head signalling that she had used her empathy. Robin nodden in response but shortly after left to calm down. Jade rubbed her wrists that hurt from the grip on the hand cuffs. She muttered several curses under her breath. He had issues. Raven suddenly turned to the irritated girl in the corner.

"You better not get on anyones bad side, or cause trouble for my friends. We've had that before with Te-"

"Terra?"

Raven's last word was answered by Jade.

"How do you know about Terra"? Raven spat.

"I was there, in the cave. I saw what happened, I was there where her and Slade arrived because I was doing a school project. But I didn't get out of the cave in time, she turned to stone and in the process I mysteriously got the powers, and I think that's the reason he is after me,"

Jade stared down at her hands, looking confused. Raven exited the room, probably to go tell Robin. Figures. Jade sighed and shook her head. Her shoes hit the floor and she also left the room to go into the main room where Cyborg and Beastboy were probably having a rematch about the bunny suit. Her mind wandered to the image of BB fighting in the suit. Un imaginable. She wished it wasn't, how funny it would be! Suddenly a figure dressed in giant pink clothes was standing in the middle of the room. Jade smiled. BB, In a bunny suit.

Everyone was gathered in the main room talking. Probably about her.

"Hey Jade,I just wanted to say im sorry for earlier. I never got to hear your side of the story and rushed into the senario of you being spotted with Slade. I never knew that you were running from him," Robin apologized.

"It's ok,"

"And, because of your powers we were wondering if you wanted a go at the obstical course. Maybe your good enough to be a titan," Cyborg continued.

That put a smile on Jade's face. Suddenly a red light started flashing and an alarm rang. Suddenly everyone was surrounding a computer on the left.

"Red X," Robin identified.

Everyone began to run out of the door.

"What do I do!" Jade waved her arms about.

Robin turned to the others.

"We can't leave her here," He thought for a moment.

"I guess this is your first mission,"

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: BA BAM! chapter 2 izz up! hope you liked it and please R&R)**


	3. Chapter 3

All the titan's arrived at the scence of the crime just in time. Robin's head flicked from left to right as he searched for the villain. Jade couldn't help but looke at the Boy Wonder.  
><strong>'Wow, hot!'<strong> She thought.  
>Realising what she had just though, Jade mentally slapped herself, she did not feel that way about the leader.<p>

"You coming?" Beastboy questioned.

Jade blinked a couple of times, confused. She then realised that all the others had started running towards a figure dressed in black. Jade looked back at Beastboy and began to giggle. He looked as confused as she had.

"Hop along Beastboy. Alice can't wait forever!" She started to laugh harder while she ran down the road towards the team.

Beastboy folded his arms and sulked, one of the bunny ears flopped infront of his face.

* * *

><p>"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled.<p>

Black magic was thrown at the masked criminal that ran towards the empath. Suddenly a red sticky X shot out of his hand and encased Raven in it before gluing her to the solid brick wall. She grunted as she tried to break free of the red grip. Robin and Starfire were already trapped in giant spheres that held them captive. One way in, no way out. Red X was then attacked by a blue cannon that hit him in the side. He teleported behind the metal man and started to mess around with his system.

"Hey! How did you know about my security codes for my system!" Cyborg demanded.

He waved his arms behind his head trying to punch X.

"A good villain always knows his enemies secrets,"

Cyborg shut down before collapsing on the floor. A green (and pink) blurr suddenly approached Rex X. He got ready to fight but his eyes widened when he realised what was coming at him. It was no T Rex, no tiger or wolf. But a very, very tired Beastboy.

"W- Wait- Just a sec. Time out- T- Time out dude," He begged.

BB leant on his knees and gasped for breath as sweat covered his face. The bunny suit wouldn't let him transform or even run without getting tired. Red X began to laugh, clutching his sides. Beastboy wiped his forehead before approaching the laughing man.

"D-Dude. You g- got a drink?" He asked.

Red X handed him a bottle and Beastboy nodded a thanks. Red X smirked under his mask.

"Hey guys! He isn't so bad, oh- wait,"

Beastboy suddenly couldn't feel his limbs and fell to the floor. His body made a large noise as it hit the tar beneth him. Beastboy groaned in annoyance. Never trust a villain.

"Good bye Titan's, see you again soon!"

"I don't think so!"

Who else was there? Another member. Red X spun around and his eyes looked to where the Titan's previously were. They were still in the situations they were in, trapped, shut down, collapsed or stuck to a wall, nothing new. But his eyes stopped one he saw another girl a few feet away from him.

"And you are?"

Jade didn't bother to answer, instead she stuck out her hands and sent giant whirls of wind towards the trouble maker. Full with shock he did the first thing that came to mind, he jumped into the air just high enough for the wind to pass underneath him. Jade's hand began to close and the wind came to a halt before changed direction. As X began to land the wind turned into a tornado and caught him. He tried to break free but his arms were trapped by his sides. Jade some how commanded the wind to bring him to her.

"You hurt my friends, and I don't accept that,"

His arm got free and it shot out, punching the girl in the nose. She gasped as the hard fist connected with her face and fell flat onto the floor. The wind disappeared and Red X was once again free. The pain hit Jade like a rocket, fast and hard. Her nose hurt and she lifted a finger to touch her nose, she glanced down at her fingers and there was no blood, luckily. She placed both hands on the floor and pushed herself to stand up, but was thrown back against the wall. Instead of falling to the floor, she remained where she was with the tip of her shoes barely skimming the floor. Stuck. By a Red X. Her hands were free and tugged at the material holding her captaive, before the masked villain approached her himself. Wind struck the gluey X attempting to make a hole in it with the winds force, but nothing happened.

"What's a girl like you doing with the titans?"

Jade looked at him. She had learned a few things from the Titans and shot him Raven's death glare.

"That is none of your buisness, now Let me go!" She demanded.

Red X only smirked.

"looks like your feisty,"

"looks like your a twat," She replied.

His strong hand suddenly held her , forcing her to look his way.

"Now that I think about it, you are pretty. How about I let you down and you come with me," His other hand began to lift his mask.

He began to move closer to the struggling girl once his mask was just below his eyes. His lips were closing the distance between them, inch, by inch.

"Haya!"

A quick and smooth kick knocked X onto the ground, forcing him to let go of Jade. She looked at her saviour. Robin. He smiled back at her and began to cut her off the wall. Once free he held onto her waist whilst she placed her hands on his shoulders as he helped her down. He was a little taller than she was, so she looked up at him.

"Well, it was nice to see you titans, but I must go. Until next time,"

Red X pulled his mask back down and salluted to the team before disappearing. Looks like he had left behind what he stole. The rest of the team walked over to the twosome. Cyborg began to rub his head.

"Thanks Star, wait a minute. Why are you two.." He trailed off.

Jade and Robin still realised that they had not let go of each other. But they soon did and their cheeks began to show a tint of red. Robin cleared his throat.

"Never mind, lets get back to the tower," Robin instructed.

The others nodded and looked towards Raven. She teleported them all back, after she had ventured through Robin and Jade's minds. Both held a secret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Ohhhhh what are the secrets? Hopefully you'll find out soon! Did you Like it? Love it? Hate it? Dont like it? Tell me in your reviews :D I hope you liked this chapter and will stick around for chapter 4)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Robin sat in his room, constantely looking at files of Red X and Slade. His hand slid through his hair as he let a long breath out and leant back in his chair. A small knock on the door startled him.

"Come in," He muttered.

The door slid open to reveal Raven. She slowly stepped into his room, no emotions crossed her face. Raven stopped once she arrived next to Robin.

"Is everything ok?" She folded her arms over her chest.

Robin nodded. Raven wasn't convinced and lifted an eye brow.

"I know your lying Robin, your hiding something,"

She already knew what he was lying, but didn't want to tell him that she had entered his mind. If he knew she doubted he'd be very happy about it. And by the looks of it he was in a big enough mood as it is. Raven thought about what she could say and what she couldn't, any slip in words could lead to him finding out. She would tell him, belive me, but not now.  
>The black haired boy closed his eyes and shook his head.<p>

"There's just something about Jade, I have a feeling something big is going to happen but I dont know what!" Robin explained.

"Why not just wait for it to happen?"

"What if it's bad?"

"Robin, you see life like a glass of water. You always think of it as half empty, you need to start thinking of it as half full," Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at her comment.

"Thanks Raven,"

He got up off of his chair and walked out of his room, shortly followed by Raven.

* * *

><p>In the common room was Beastboy and Jade, playing a video game. Jade was leaning towards him, trying to distract BB from the game. They were hitting each others remotes and pushing each other away. Beastboy was flicking the pink bunny ears infront of her face. Jade put a hand to the side of his head and sent a blast of wind his way. He let out a yelp as he was fored off of the sofa and sent towards the window.<p>

"YES!" Jade stood up, arms in air.

"HIGH SCORE!"

Suddenly the green bean sat up looking annoyed.

"You cheated!" Beastboy pointed an accusing finger.

Jade looked back at him equally annoyed.

"No I didn't! You cheated! Remember Beastboy, cheaters never win,"

She turned so he back was facing him and folded her arms.

"They do when they have powers! That's why you won,"

The two stepped towards each others and started yelling. Robin was still standing by the door watching the scenario. Before he knew it, the little argument turned into a fight. Raven entered the room and looked at the others.

"Beastboy lose again?"

Robin nodded and walked over to the kitchen to make some coffee. Raven rolled her eyes and decided to go to the garage and help Cyborg clean his 'baby'.

"You so cheated!"

"No I didn't! Just because you always loose!"

Beastboy stopped and covered his open mouth with his hand.

"O.M.G. You did not just say that," He waved a finger at her.

Jade started laughing, quite loud. Beastboy realised what he had just done and started laughing aswell. Robin smiled as he admired Jade's laugh. He thought she had a cute laugh. Woah, were did that come from?

The laughter started to die down and a confused look replaced Beastboy's face as he noticed Robin.

"Dude, why are you staring at Jade?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I know its short, but hopefully it's as good as the other chapters. Hope you like, Please R&R)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: Ahhhhhh, thank you for all the reviews! They are awesuuuuum and help me continue with the future chapters. This one is for all you Rae x Rob loverz, Enjoy)**_

* * *

><p>Robin went eye wide and stood there, his cup of coffee began to shake a little.<p>

"I...wasn't," He went back to sipping his coffee to try and hide the guilt look.

"Uhhhh dude, you kinda were," Beastboy folded his arms and began tapping his foot as he grew impatient.

Jade looked between the two boys, not knowing what to expect.

"Im going to my room, I think im close to finding out about Slade," His eyes narrowed as he set the cup down and rushed to his room.

His cheeks were burning and showed the colour of red. It seemed like a long journey to his room. Where the hallways getting smaller?

"Robin! Wait!" Jade called as she ran after him.

Robin stopped in his tracks and turned round to face the girl.

"What's wrong?" She was begging to know why he had started to act strange.

Honestly she had noticed him staring at her, but she didn't want to admit it. It made her feel safe when he was watching her, like she was under protection. Safe. But she was also confused about why he was staring at her, did she have something on her face?

"Nothing, just a little tired," He lied.

"Robin please dont lie. I dont like it when people lie to me," Jade pleaded, her eyes were full of doubt.

Robin let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was too nervouse to say anything at the moment, he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Hey guys," Cyborg suddenly appeared.

He noticed that no one was looking at him, Robin and Jade were only looking at each other. Cyborg whistled.

"Wow, tention," He shook his head and carried on walking, wiping his hands with a rag.

"Robin why don't you trust me?" Jade whispered.

"I do,"

"No you dont, you haven't since the first time I met you," She shot back.

"It's a little hard to trust a new team member,"

"I thought you just said you trusted me," Jade folded her arms and raised an eye brown.

Ooooo. She got him. Jade was suddenly becoming angry, another lie. She wasn't the bad guy here! She was the new recruit on his team, he trusted them all but her! I mean, look at Beastboy. He's not exactily mature but he trusts him! This guy was hopeless, and still hadn't given her an answer.

"You know what, forget it," Jade's brows furrowed as she stormed past him.

Robin face palmed himself. He was not good at this.

Jade opened a door and walked up the steps. The roof had the moon directly above it and the ocean below reflected the calming light. She sat down on the edge letting out a sigh and hugging her knees closer to her. The guy she liked didn't even trust her, that hurt. Had she done something wrong? Annoyed him in anyway possible? Everyone has faults in them, but she hadn't excatily shown one. Ok, maybe she could be a little childish like when she was while playing that video game with Beastboy, but still. Maybe he was just a little strict, and didn't take new people very well. Suddenly she detected a precense approaching her.

"Jade," Him. His voice. Robin.

She sighed once more and let go of her legs to move into the position to where she was leaning back on her arms.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize for what I said. The team hasn't exactily had good experience in trusting new people," He sat down beside her.

Her hair blew back in the light wind.

"I guess thats true. I don't really have a choice in trusting people aswell. But for some reason, I have a feeling that I **_can_** trust you Robin. And I guess because I'v been through alot and allowed myself to trust you when I could be taking a big risk, it annoyed me when you didn't trust me back," She looked at him.

He let out a light laugh.

"Well, since were confessing, I do trust you,"

"And like I said, I trust you too,"

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

Jade nodded.

He smiled and reached for her hand. She gladly accepted his offer and their fingers entwined. Robin began to scoot closer to Jade and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Trusting is easy, forgiving is hard," He said.

"Not when it comes to you,"

Robin looked down at her. His gaze took in her features. His focus stopped on her lips, he found himself beginning to move closer to Jade as did she but to Robin. Their lips became inches apart, he could feel her breath on his face.

"I do trust you," She muttered.

His lips brushed hers. Happiness, delight and love filled him as they deepend the kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: What did you think? I liked writing this chapter, it was fun :) Please R&R)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Yezzz this is chapter 6 posted at 11:30 :O. Yeah im tired but i wanted to post this chapter tonight as im going to be VERY busy tomorrow so, here you are)**_

* * *

><p>Jade awoke. Her vision was blurry as they were full of sleep. She let out a sigh and went to sit up. Jade's expression turned to confused as she noticed an arm around her waist. Wait! This wasn't her bed! She rubbed her eyes and looked around again, she was in Robin's room, and it was Robin's arm that was around her. And Robin's chest she had been sleeping on. Jade's eyes widened. After she noticed she still had her clothes on, she began to calm down. Robin slept peacefully beside her with his mask still on. Dammit. She would of really loved to see his eyes. Jade gently went to life Robin's arm off of her, but it wouldn't budge. She began to tug at his arm but she noticed he wouldn't let go. Wow, he was strong.<p>

"Good morning?" Someone said.

Jade slowly averted her gaze to the figure sleeping next to her. Well, awake now. He looked a little concerned, probably wondering what she was doing in his bed.

"Hey. Don't worry, nothing happened last night," Jade smiled.

He nodded then let go of her. She slid out from under the covers and began to stretch. Bones clicked which made her cringe.

"Aww that hurt!" She shook her hand as her wrist hurt.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, the girls set you up a room and Starfire went to the mall and bought you some clothes," Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

Maybe he should of left out the fact that Starfire had bought them. Maybe she would be happier if Raven had. He saw her head flop back as she groaned.

"God im tired. Im going to go to my room and see what it looks like. Plus to check what clothes she got me. Where is my room again?" Jade asked.

"Next door," He pointed right.

She nodded and narrowed her eyes as she exited. She walked a little way down to notice a door that said 'JADE'. Her lips thinned as she opened the door, prepared to be met by pink. Jade squirmed as she opened her eyes, but her mouth fell open once she realised just how great it looked! White walls surrounded her and the purple ceiling and floors complimented the choice in colour. Most her furniture was purple but a few were white. A purple desk sat near a giant window that took up a whole wall with a white computer sitting ontop. A white stool was placed neatly underneath. A purple bed with a white frame and white pillows was sat on the left and a purple wardrobe on her right. Wow. Jade loved it. The door suddenly slid closed behind her as she walked to the wardrobe. Jade let out a sigh of relief. Converse and boots sat on a shelf at the bottom. There were different coloured shirts and about five pairs of jeans. One could say it was her signature look. Jade picked out a purple tank top, skinny jeans and knee high converse.

"I love this place," She muttered while smiling.

Jade exited the room and walked into the main room where all the others were. Everyone stared at her, except for Raven of course who only continued to read her book.

"Glorious friend! You have been into your room to change the clothes of which you wear! Do you like you new room?" Starfire asked curious.

"Yeah, I do! Thanks Star. It's awesome,"

"Gooooooood morning Jade," Beastboy said, back in his usual clothes.

He was grateful to be out of the suit.

"So, you me, Saturday night, movie theatre?" He asked eyebrow raised and smirking.

Jade looked at him a little shocked.

"I can't because I...uhhh,"

"She can't cause we're going out," Robin suddenly walked in and stood behind Jade.

"Yeah, uhh, by the way Robin could I talk to you a sec?" She asked.

Robin nodded in response and they both began to walk up to the roof. Beastboy turned to Cyborg looking quizzical. Cy just shrugged it off and continued with his video game.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering about last night, while we were up here,"<p>

"The kiss was real Jade. No part of it was fake. I like you too much to lie,"

He leaned down once more and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You do?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes,"

Jade smiled as she gave him a hug and he hugged her back, never wanting to let her go.

"Are we going to tell the others about the relationship or we going to keep it a secret for a while,"

Robin thought about it. That was a good question. Starfire would probably want to celebrate with a tamaranian feast or something, Beastboy would be making jokes about it for a while, Raven...wouldn't care and Cyborg would probably go back to cleaning his car or playing video games.

"I think we should tell them. You can't keep a secret from the team,"

Jade nodded a little unsure.

"Y-Yeah. N-No secrets from the team,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Yezzz chapter 6. i hope you like... but whats this :O Jade stuttered at the end? does she not trust the rest of the team! Find out soon in chapter 7 that should be posted in around 2 days :D )**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Here is chapter 7, i hope ya'll like it and enjoy it :) Please R&R after)**_

* * *

><p>Robin and Jade walked into the main room once again only to be met by gasps.<p>

"Something wrong?" Jade asked as her smile began to widen.

"Why has R-Robin got his arm around your n-neck?" Beastboy asked.

Robin shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the team.

"Can't I put my arm around my girlfriends neck?"

Cyborg and Beastboy suddenly began to smile and high fived each other.

"Whoo! Beastboy, you owe me twenty bucks," Cyborg reminded.

The green dude lowered his eyes and let out a groan. Beastboy had bet that Robin wouldn't have the guts to ask Jade out within the next week and Cyborg had said he would. Looks like Cy won. Again. And Beastboy lost. Again. Starfire's eyes were beginning to well up with tears. Robin noticed and began to get a little worried.

"Star, are you alright?"

She started squirming a little.

"I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE BOTH DOING THE GOING OUT!" She flew over to Jade and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"WE MUST HEAD TO MY ROOM AND HAVE TEH GIRL TALK!" Starfire grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her back out the door.

"Noo! Don't let her take me!" Jade joked as she went limp once out the door but soon began laughing.

Robin shook his head as he watched her be dragged away and began to chuckle a little. As he turned around two faces were close up to his.

"So, Robin. Your going out with Jade. Lucky you," Beastboy smirked.

"I know this might sound random but, ya'll seen Raven?" Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck.

Both boys shook their heads.

* * *

><p>"Friend Jade! I am most happy to find out that you and Robin are dating!"<p>

"Yeah, me too," She closed her eyes and thought about the moment on the roof.

"Star have you got a boyfriend?"

"Well, i have not told anyone but I am dating Speedy from Titans East. Please don't tell anyone! Only you and Raven know but me and Speedy are planning to reveal our secret in the near future," She blurted out.

Hmm, I guess Starfire is happy to reveal secrets to someone she barely knows. Maybe she's one to open up easily to others.

"Star, If i told you something, a secret, would you tell the other Titans?" Jade questioned, this was serious.

"I only ever tell secrets of others to my friends if it can put them in danger or hurt another ones feelings,"

Jade sighed.

"I guess that makes sense. But theres something I'v been wanting to tell you all, and I think i'll start by telling you Star,"

Starfire looked at her and waited for an answer. This was harder than Jade had thought.

"I'm in a p-"

The alarm suddenly sounded and the blinking light started.

"Oh trouble! We must find the others. You may tell me later if you wish,"

Starfire flew out the room and turnd right. Jade nodded.

They needed to know the truth.  
>It was unfair on them, but most of all Robin.<br>She would need to tell them soon.

About how she was working for Slade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Did you expect that? I bet ya didn't but if you did then you were right! Please R&R about what you thought, chapter 8 will be up soon, i promise!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Ta daa! Chapter 8. Oh yea! Hope you like)**_

* * *

><p>"Times up Slade," Robin yelled as he pointed a finger at his arch nemisis.<p>

There were all standing in the middle of Jump city street, the pizza place on their left. The skys were turning a deep shade of grey giving the signals that soon it would start to rain. Robin'sface was plastered with a scowl, he absolutely dispised him and anyone working along side him. The orange and black masked figure was standing infront of a building he had recently set alite.

"Nice to see you again Titans," Slade stood with his hands behind his back.

Robin let out a growl, Slade always knew how to get on his nerves, but he wouldn't let it show as the Titans would accuse him of getting obsessed with finding and beating Slade again. Robin's eyes glanced towards Jade, she looked a little worried now that she was infront of the man who had been trying to catch her, Robin would make sure that she stayed safe, no matter what he had to do.

"Any one seen Raven?" Cyborg suddenly noticed.

"We have no time to find her, Titans GO!"

"STOP!" A female voice called.

A purple portal appeared behind the team and Raven stepped out. She did not look happy, she was angry. And Raven was never angry unless there was a good reason for it. A scowl was on her face. Her gaze switched from Robin to Jade.

"She is working for Slade!" Raven spat.

Jade gasped and all the other heads snapped towards her.

"I went to Nevermore to speak to intelligence, and she told me all about your plan!"

"Jade?" Robin asked looking confused.

Meanwhile Slade stood there watching in amusement. The grey sky suddenly started to let small drips of water fall from above.

"Is what Raven says true friend?" Starfire asked, hoping that it was not true and a mistake.

"Dude?"

"Ya'll going to answer?"

Jade stood there speechless, she didn't know what to say. She felt as if all the air had been taking away and a spotlight was on her. She closed her mouth and eyes and slowly nodded. Robin went eye wide and let out a breath. He was hurt, betrayed and most of all, heartbroken. Jade saw his expression and went to walk over to him arm outstreched. The rain pounded harder the closer she got.

"Robin..."

"Your working for Slade, and you said I could trust you!"

"Robin I never wanted to work for him," She tried to convince.

"Then why are you?"

"He's got my boyfriend!"

Robin's heart sank and it felt as if a lump was caught in his throat. Jade's eyes began to well with tears.

"S-So everything you said was, a l-lie?"

He was beginning to fit all the pieces together.

"No! No, it wasn't I really did like you but-"

"I don't want to hear anymore lies! You lied to us, to me! Your working for Slade and thats all there is to it " Robin was full of anger and sadness.

Jade's body stiffened. Her hair blew back as she summond the wind that swept past her face, drying the tears.

"Im sorry Robin,"

Jade rotated and began to walk towards her boyfriends captor. Anger was bubbling inside of her, it wasn't her fault she had to join Slade, she had no choice but to. Once by his side, Slade said a few last words.

"I shall see you soon Titans,"

Within a sweep of wind, they were gone. Vanished.

Robin crouched down and hit the floor.

"Im sorry dude. But, atleast she it wasn't as bad as Terra," Beastboy smiled.

Nothing could cheer the heartbroken boy up, he loved her. But he was just a pawn in her little game. Jade had broken his heart, so she could save her boyfriend. Her real boyfriend. Not him. The smell of smoke reminded him of the burning building and he stood once again.

"Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy Put out the fire and return to Titan's tower as soon as you can. Raven, lets go home. I want to know EVERYTHING that intelligence told you,"

Raven nodded and teleported her and Robin home. There was sure alot to talk about. Jade faked it. She was a faker. And would probably never be forgiven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Oh no. O.M.G. It was true! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please R&R and remember, this is just the beginning XD )**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks Raven," Robin dismissed his team mate.

She nodded in reply and exited the room without another word being said by either of them. Robin places his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. After all she said, it was just a lie. Jade had a boyfriend who she cared for, so her and Slade made a plan to trick us. She would pretened to flee from him to gain our attention. And it worked. A knock on th door disturbed the devistated boy's thoughts.

"Go away,"

They knocked again.

"Leave!"

Another knock that came harder and more urgently.

"GO AWAY!"  
>"ROBIN SLADE'S IN THE TOWER!" Raven yelled.<p>

Robin gasped and shot up from his chair and ran towards the door. Smoke filled the hall causing him to choke. He couldn't even see his gloves, and hey were bright He thought about what to do for a little longer, and decided to use the skills that he learnd on his quest to find the true master. Robin closed his eyes and ran down the hall, listening instead of seeing. At times it was no use because mostly he could only hear his breathing and his own footsteps. He heard a door open and out flew something in blue. Raven. She landed on the floor and Robin could make out she was unconscious. Robin ran through the open door and the smoke cleared. Starfire ws laying on the floor with an electric wire was tied around her. Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting Slade. Fortunately there was no sign of Jade. Robin immediatelly went into battle mode and ran at his nemisis. Beastboy was flung out of the window and glass scattered the floor. A small splash was heard. Cyborg fired his blue sonic cannon but failed to cause any damage. A swift kick hit him in the head and he collapsed. Robin was the only one left. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the destroyed room. A girl floating on air glided in. Jade.

"Hey Robin, miss me?" Jade smirked.

"Not at all,"

That line was a lie.

She let out a battle cry as she controlled the wind to hit Robin. The air was in white lines and came into shape of a fist. Whatever she did, so did the wind. Her fist shot up, along with the wind one, punching Robin in the chin. The fist closed around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I wanted you to understand. But you refused to,"

"I did understand Jade, but that's not why I told you to leave. You pretended to like me, it was nothing but a lie. **YOUR** nothing but a lie!" He struggled against the grip.

Jade's eyes softened. And the grip released.

"Were done here. But don't think I wont be back!"

Slade stepped onto the surface of air and they floated out of the window that had been smashed, disappearing into nothing.

Raven walked through the door rubbing her head and groaning. Robin limped to Starfire and began to cut the wire off. Beastboy flew through the window in humming bird form but fell to the floor exhausted.

"Dude, that did not just happen,"

"But it did, and we lost," Cyborg stood up, glancing at the torn up room.

Starfire was free and stumbled to her feet in pain.

"You guys rest, we'll get this done," Cyborg reassured.

Instead of resisting, they accepted and walked back through the corridor of smoke, Raven had both Robin and Beastboy's arms around her shoulder as they struggled to walk. Cyborg sighed. He picked up all the pieces of glass and began to put them back in their place. Starfire secured them with her powers.

Robin and Beastboy were laying on a medical beds while Raven used her healing ability to help them. At the moment she had her hand on Robin's leg. All Robin could think about was Jade. What had happened, what she just did, and what she would possibly do in the future. Not even Raven's powers could help him overcome the power of a broken heart.

* * *

><p>"Im waiting," Jade had her arms folded whilst tapping her foot on the floor.<p>

They were back at Slade's hide out and Jade was waiting for what she deserved.

"For what?"

"Dont play dumb with me! I gave you the Titan's security codes for the Tower, I told you all their weak points. So let my boyfriend go," Jade demanded.

Slade nodded and out of the shadows came Jason Todd. Jade's heart lifted at the sight of him and she ran to give him a hug.

"Jason," She muttered.

"Thank you babe, for giving him the codes,"

"I did it to save you,"

"But you see, I didn't need saving,"

Jade's eyes shot open.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Annnnnnnd end of chapter 9! What did Jason mean! I dont know! Ahhhhh a question with many answers! Hope you enjoyed it, chapter 10 will be up soooooon!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N: Hallo again! this is chapter 10 :D hope you enjoy and please R&R much appreciated)**_

* * *

><p>Jade backed away confused.<p>

"W-What do you mean?" Jade asked as her voice began to louden.

Jason Todd was Red X and she loved him, and he loved her. DIdn't he? Look what she had done for him.

"I didn't need saving, Jade," He smirked under his mask.

"X was in a partnership with me and we just used you to get what we needed by tricking you to thinking I captured your lover,"

Jade looked shocked. Jason never really liked her, she was just a pawn in their little game. They lied to her, he lied to her.

"How could you lie to my Jason? I thought you loved me!"

"Dont look so innocent! Dont forget, it was the exact same thing that you did to Robin,"

She gasped. Robin! She was feeling exactily how he was, heart broken and betrayed. What had she done to him? Tears began to sting her eyes. Robin had loved her and she returned his feelings by destroying part of their tower, fighting them and most of all lying. Jade gasped for breath. She felt helpless, weak, evil.

"You were clueless this whole time. All we needed was the codes and thats what you gave us. And you thought I loved you? Ha! Who could love someone as pathetic as you?" X walked over and sent a kick her way.

Instead of hitting it's target, something hard wrapped around his foot. A hand. Jade shot him a death glare and kept her grip.

"Robin could. And i guess the Titans did me some good, i learnt a few things,"

Jade pushed his foot back causing him to loose balance and fall to the floor. Jade leapt high and came crashing down, her fist connected with teh floor and Red X rolled away. Her fist had created a crater in the concrete. Her head flipped up and was met by a steel toed boot. She back flipped and skidded to a hault. Slade ran at her and threw martial arts, but she dodged each and everyone. Above them a giant sphere of air was forming. Once it came to a giant size Jade released it all. Slade gasped as the giant ball of all exploded, wiping out everyone except its master. Jade didn't take the time to look at any of them to check if they were consciouse and broke into a run for the door. She twisted the handle and ran out. She needed to get to the Titans, as soon as possible. Her life depended on it.

* * *

><p>"Done!" Cyborg cheered.<p>

The window was finally fixed, making Cyborg proud and relieved. Suddenly something travelling at an incredible speed crashed through the window causing it to smash again.

"Awwww c'mon!"

Jade fell to the floor and quickly rose to be met by a metal staff by her neck.

"Wait! I need to tell you guys something!"

She was pushed back and finally pinned to the wall by the cold stick. She fought against it.

"There's nothing to say,"

"What happened to second chances! Is this what you did to Terra!"

Everyone looked towards their leader, waiting for instructions on what to do.

"What do you want?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Im sorry, Slade and X tricked me!"

"You were dating X? That just makes it worse," Robin complained.

"No no! They lied! Slade made me think i was working for him by preteneding to capture Jason! But Jason was really working alongside him, pretending to like me and now they're out to KILL ME!" Jade let out a long and needed breath.

"But how can we trust you?" Raven cut in.

"By h-"

"Trick question. We cant," Beastboy answered.

"Please!" The tears started to fall again.

Robin's eyes began to soften and he took away the pole to let her down.

"We need to help her, no matter what she did. This is Slade and X we're talking about, the two most wanted villains and we need to catch them,"

Jade ran at him and captured him in a hug.

"Thank you," She muttered.

The room began to fill with smoke as someone else entered. Red X and Slade. Robin pushed Jade behind him, protecting her. Truely he felt sorry for her, it was his job to protect the people of Jump city. Even though she didn't feel sorry for him, he still loved her, and he couldn't help that. The cup was half full.

Red X brushed himself off and looked to Robin protecting Jade.

"Awwww babe, you cheatin' on me?" He laughed.

Slade rolled his eye and thought 'Childish'.

They all broke into another battle, worse than the last.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Almost the end my fellow reviewers. Yeah about 2 - 3 chapters left :( might do a sequel. MIGHT. Please R&R thanks)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: This chapter is a songfic, and it kinda sucks, but i love this song and I think it went really well with the situation. The song is:**

**I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace**

**enjoy x**

* * *

><p>The battle had finished hours ago, and ended with Slade and X retreating. But Robin knew that wasn't the end, he knew they would be back sooner or later. At the moment he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Jade.<p>

**_Every time we lie awake _**  
><strong><em>After every hit we take <em>**  
><strong><em>Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet<em>**

He loved Jade, but honestly he hadn't missed her that much because of what she did. The night had fallen but he couldn't get to sleep. Probably because of all that had gone on today.

_**Every roommate kept awake**_  
><em><strong> By every sigh and scream we make<strong>_

Robin turned around so he laid flat on his stomach. All this thinking was making him frustrated. He let out a sigh which soon turned into a scream of anger.

"Robin, will you keep it down! Im trying to sleep dude!"

"Leave him BB,"

They were outside his door? He ignored the fact and let out a deep breath to help relax.

_**All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

Robin decided to recap everything that had happened since around a week ago. Jade had arrived, Jade had joined them, Jade had fought along side them, Jade had kissed him, Jade had betrayed them. Every thought made his anger rise. Jade fought against them, Jade hit him, Jade got betrayed, Jade came running back. Jade, Jade, Jade, JADE! Robin got up and began to scowl. His fists were suddenly controlling themselvs and began to punch anything within reach.

_**I hate everything about you Why do I love you?**_  
><em><strong>I hate everything about you Why do I love you?<strong>_

No matter how much emotion he release, anger and love were still battling for first place.

_**Every time we lie awake**_  
><em><strong> After every hit we take<strong>_  
><em><strong> Every feeling that I get<strong>_  
><em><strong> But I haven't missed you yet<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jade let out a sigh as she scrunched up the sheets in her fists. Her emotions were causing her to have a headache which stopped her form getting the rest she required.<p>

_**Only when I stop to think about it** _

This wasn't Robin's fault, but technically it wasn't hers either. This was so confusing! If it wasn't her or him... WHO WAS IT? She thought as she clutched her head. He had to go and love her, he had to kiss her, he just had to get in the way!

_**I hate everything about you Why do I love you?**_  
><em><strong>I hate everything about you Why do I love you?<strong>_

_**Only when I stop to think about you,**_  
><em><strong>I know <strong>_  
><em><strong>Only when you stop to think about me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>do you know?<strong>_

Jade sighed and began to think it all through again, in a less complex way. Jason and Slade lied, Robin loved her. And, in a way she had grown to kind of loved him too. He had shown her that he cared, but she had thrown it back in his face. Guilty. The moonlight flooded in through the window from behind, trying calming her.

"Robin why did you have to love me?" Jade questioned the air.

Tears began to fall from pressure and stress.

_**I hate everything about you Why do I love you?**_

"Jade, why do I love you?"

_**You hate everything about me Why do you love me?**_

"Robin, why do I love you?"

_**I hate**_

"I hate this feeling!"

_**You hate**_

"Why did this happen?"

_**I hate**_

Robin screamed.

_**You love me**_

Jade yelled and began to walk towards the window to open it with an idea. Robin in his room did the same thing at the exact same time.

_**I hate everything about you**_

Both leant out and screamed to release their fury. Both began to let out deep breaths and closed their eyes. Once they re opened they detected a presence nearby.A thought struck them as they noticed each other because their rooms were next door. They both gasped and went back inside. Robin sat back on his bed questioning himself why she was out there, while Jade slid down the wall.

"I dont love you, i dont love you," She tried to convince herself.

"Robin, you dont love her. Look what she did," He insisted.

_**Why do I love you?**_

Both had calmed down, and both suddenly realised what they had found. Enlightenment. The truth.

"I do love you,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I know, it sucks. But still, i hope atleast some of you enjoyed, please R&R)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N: Hey everyone im back! And i received a...harshish comment from Jessica. And as a reply i would say:**_  
><em><strong>' I appreciate your opinion on my story refurring to Red X as Jason Todd but that it the way I have heard it and the way I am going to keep it. You don't like it or are fussy about names, dont read,' Thank you.<strong>_

_**Any way, im afraid that this is the last chapter, but I hope that throught the story you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Thank you all!**_

* * *

><p>The morning couldn't of come any slower. Jade had been sitting against the wall all night, thinking. She knew what she had to do, she knew what her feelings were. Jade closed her red and puffy eyes as her lids began to feel heavy. Her hair was in a mess and she needed a shower, luckily she had a built in bathroom. Jade placed her hands on the cold floor and pushed herself up to a standing position. She began to stretch and yawn at the same time. The block beside her read 8:00AM. By thi time all the Titan's would be up which would help alot. Jade began to walk to her wardrobe and pull out some clothes. A black shirt with black sleeves that ended at the elbow a blue shirt sat underneath which ended at her wrists. Black jeans and converse were also chosen. Jade plucked them off the hangers and took them to the bathroom. She placed them on the floor and turned on the shower before climbing into it.<p>

"What a glorious morning it is my friends! I have much of the important news to tell you! Speedy has invited me to do the going out!" Starfire flew into the main room with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Dude, I beat Cyborg's high score at last!" Beastboy punched the air.

"I just installed a new chip which helps pack a bigger punch with my sonic cannon," Cyborg smirked.

"I got a new book," Raven dead panned.

Everyone looked at her as if to say 'That it?'. She ignored them and continued reading.

"What luck has this morning brought to you friend Robin?"

"Nothing yet,"

* * *

><p>Jade brushed her wet hair to make sure no knots were left and then started to blow dry it. Her straighters were ready for use straight after her hair was dry. She let out a sigh and walked back into her bedroom. She reached under her bed and pulled out a backpack. Jade looked at it for a while.<p>

"Come on Jade, you have to. It's what's best,"

The girl began to wander round the room picking up anything sh would need. Including a picture of her and the team. Jade let out a little laugh as her eyes wandered to Beastboy in his Bunny suit. She also placed that in her bag. Once everything was packed she zipped it up and began to exit the room. Once she got to the door frame she took one last look at the nearly bare room. She loved this place. Jade stepped out and heard the door swoosh to a close. She turned to face it and reached in her pockets. Her fingers searched for a grey sticker. When it had been found Jade peeled it off and stuck it over her name that was on the door.

"So long," She muttered before walking down into the main room.

Would she be able to face the Titan's without hurting them? Hopefully.

The doors came into view and soon after were infront of her. Jade walked through and noticced all the Titan's turning towards her.

"Jade, why have you got a bag on your back? Are you going to the mall of shopping?" Starfire questioned.

Jade shook her head.

"Then where?"

"I-I," She paused and sighed. "Im leaving,"

Everyone had a look that was half confused and half shocked.

"What do ya'll mean your leaving?" Cyborg asked folding his arms.

"I think it's best if I leave the Titan's and move to a new city," Her head was lowered.

Robin took several steps forward.

"Why would you want to leave?"

"I'v caused too much damage in this town. I have done things that I shouldn't have, and I betrayed the only friends I ever had. I am leaving to start over, and get a fresh start,"

Robin wouldn't let her. He didn't care what she had done, he wouldn't let her leave ang get lost again. His feelings hadn't left him, and he knew they weren't going to any time soon. He had decided that he wasn't going to keep fighting it anymore, he felt what he felt, and that was it.

"Jade I wont let you leave," He reassured.

"But Robin-"

"No Jade, your a Titan, and we all want you to stay. I want you to stay,"

"I dont belong in Jump City Robin, not after what I did to you and the team. If I remain here i'll be reminded of you, of what I did,"

Robin stood infront of Jade and reached for her hand.

"I don't care what you did. I love you," He said in a hushed tone.

"You know what they say. If you love someone, you'll let them go,"

Tears began to sting her eyes as Robin pulled her into a hug. The rest of the team walked towards them, each getting a hug from their leaving friend. Jade wiped her cheeks to rid of her tears. Each Titan was in a line. Jade went to the first person, Beastboy.

"Keep up the gaming BB. And I know a few cheat codes so you can beat Cy," She whispered a few in his ear.

"Sweet! Thanks Jade!"

Next was Raven.

"It was nice to meet you Raven," She nodded.

Raven nodded in reply and reached into her cloak. In her hand was a leather bound book.

"Here,"

Jade read the title on the front. 'Deaths Blood'

"Thank you,"

Next was Starfire who was shaking. Jade was about to say something but Starfire's cries inturrupted her.

"I AM GOING TO MISS YOU FRIEND!"

Jade received a bone crushing hug form the alien girl.

"Im going to miss you too Star,"

She was released and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Jade,"

"And it was nice to meet the coolest half robot I'v ever met,"

They both shook hands. Last but not least, Robin. With no waring his hand shot out before she could speak and in it he held a communicator. She galdly took it and placed it in her bag before turning back to the leader.

"Im going to miss you," Jade whispered.

Robin nodded as they gave each other one last hug. He wouldn't be able to see the girl he loved ever again. This morning was not going well. They parted and Jade began to step back.

"Well, I better get going. Im going to miss you guys so much," She told.

"Good luck Jade," Beastboy.

Everyone started to wave, including Robin.

"Bye guys,"

Jade turned and took a deep breath, before exiting the room, and finally exiting the tower. They would all miss each other, knowing that that was the last time they would meet her. She made a great addition to the team, a dangerous foe, but most of all, a great friend. Jade would never forget the Titan's, she wouldn't be able to, but she needed to start over. No matter how much it hurt, she had to do what was right and left the Titan's thinking that she would never see them again...

Until 3 years later

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: The end. I hope you enjoyed this story and YES there WILL be a sequel, whoo. Please R&R about what you thought, i hope this story entertained the people reading. Thank you and goodbye! For now)**_


End file.
